didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Walkthrough (v1.7/1.8)/@comment-82.95.71.39-20170816151619/@comment-34693772-20180718122519
EN: There is a sidequest in Madinah/Haab Desert, where you can't bring other party members (since you are supposed to be alone so you can't get Genie for all of them). Also, the player can do that sidequest '''BEFORE EVEN '''completing Missions 5 to 8 (you get Athena in Mission 5, and Evelyn as a pernament party member in Mission 8). Also, the game over for that sidequest if it came out, would be the one that Suki is hang upside down in Madinah Town's dungeons/prison/jail/whatever it means, since they are sent in the area you come to get Kirya out of prison. Plus, it's impossible to have 5 party members at once (that's why you can't summon the Genie in Missions 9 and 10), so that's kind of impossible (they may change the limit in the sequel). As well as if Suki and her friends/allies were going to be in slavery, they would be taken to Slavers' Camp. ES: Hay una sidequest en el desierto de Madinah / Haab, donde no puedes traer a otros miembros del grupo (ya que se supone que estás solo, así que no puedes conseguir a Genie para todos). Además, el jugador puede hacer esa misión lateral ANTES incluso de completar misiones de 5 a 8 (obtienes a Athena en la misión 5 y Evelyn como miembro de un partido de perímetro en la misión 8). Además, el juego terminado para ese sidequest si saliera, sería el que Suki está colgado boca abajo en las mazmorras / prisión / cárcel de Madinah Town / lo que sea, ya que se envía en el área de Kirky para venir a buscarla. prisión. Además, es imposible tener 5 miembros del grupo a la vez (es por eso que no puedes convocar al Genio en Misiones 9 y 10), así que es algo imposible (pueden cambiar el límite en la secuela). Además de que Suki y sus amigas serían esclavas, serían llevadas al campamento de esclavos. Translation: I think that I would update it to create a sidequest event in Madinah Town where for example the mayor or as it is said this kidnapping and the bandages to beautiful girls (in my opinion: V) and get to see the mayor they store a trap but only this suki is carried by him while the others are tied and in a prison but they go out and then go for suki and in the end that he fights with the four but if he loses he is dismissed and I do not know what else but if he arrives to defeat them this marry with suki or return her slave (but she gets tied and will also apply to them) to pay her debt for being a problem for him and his tricks and show the game over. Or something like that, it's just my opinion but I'd love it if I could play but I'm aware that I'm a little insane (: V). 1. playable characters 1.suki: at the beginning, kidnapped, battle. 1.carol: in the whole game 1.athena: in the whole game 1.and Evelyn: in the whole game 1.Leroy: at the end of the event with a handful of kidnappers. 2. places: 2Alcaldia of Madinah town, a forest and in the desert (final battle).